Merula Snyde
Merula Snyde is a charecter who appears in Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery ''game. ''She is first seen as an antagonist to Jacob's sibling, the protagonist of the game. However, as time goes by, she becomes an anti-heroic and beyond that, a friendly charecter to Jacob's sibling. Personality Merula is known for being cruel, sadistic and arrogant, calling herself the "''greatest witch at Hogwarts". ''She often goes against Jacob's sibling who she thinks is going to cause trouble for Hogwarts. She also carries prejudgement against Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns (at the point of calling them Mudbloods). She's even bold enough to say Lord Voldemort's name in public. However, even though she is a bully, she just do it out of attention for everyone, as she carries a deep sadness in her heart. With her parents in Azkaban for supporting Lord Voldemort and living with an aunt who won't let her have a pet, she has gotten hardned by the trama. Sometimes she is willing to manipulate people to suit her needs, but even sometimes when she dosen't, she just says that instead of saying she appreciate the help, in order to show that she thinks that she is still better than anyone. As the years goes by, Merula begins a friendly, yet anti-heroic, relationship with her rival and even thinks some posetive thoughts about him/her. She is always willing to defend herself and her friends when there is trouble, if she's not looking for it, even sometimes going against her friends who are trying to hurt another friend. Deep down under the arrogeance and nastiness, lies a gentle and kind soul. At the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts, Merula and Jacob's sibling end their rivalty and becomes friends. In her sixth year, she slips back to her old self, but her issue is not with Jacob's sibling, but with Patricia Rakepick who betrayed and tortured her. And then tried to kill her and her friends. Powers and Abilities * Magic * Potions * Broomstick flying * Singing Trivia * Merula Snyde has a very close resemblance to Draco Malfoy. ** Both are rivals of the main protagonist of the story. *** As time goes, both becomes friends of the protagonist (except Draco's relationship with Harry Potter took far more time). * Merula is currently theorized by many Harry Potter fans as a possible love intrest for Jacob's sibling, though this has yet to be confirmed by the game's out-play. ** On a side-quest, involving a ball, the protagonist of the game has the opportunity to ask Merula as his/her date to the ball. During another side-quest the player has the opportunity to ask Merula out on a real private date at a tea shop in Hogsmede. In the end they're holding hands, showing their romantic relationship between them.. Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Weaklings Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Magic Category:Teenagers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Wrathful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Strong-Willed